devilslinefandomcom-20200214-history
Takashi Sawazaki
This article contains major plot spoilers from the manga that have not been revealed in the anime. Proceed at your own risk. ---- - Manga ▾= - Pre-Timeskip= - Post-Timeskip= }} - Anime= }} |kanji = 沢崎 孝 |romaji = Sawazaki Takashi |affiliation = MPD Public Safety Division 5; Section 1, G Squad |former affiliation = MPD Public Safety Division 5; F Squad |occupation = Police Officer |date_of_birth = November 20th, 1975 |hometown = Chiba Prefecture |relationship_status = Dating (Juliana Lloyd) |relatives = Mitsuko Sawazaki (Mother) |species = Human |gender = Male |age = 38 |hair_color = Black |eye_color = Brown |height = 177 cm / 5'10" |status = Alive |first_appearance = Line 2; Safe House |first_appearance (anime) = Episode 1; Dark Side |voiced_by = Yoshimasa Hosoya |voiced_by_(english) = Justin Doran}} is the Leader of F Squad at the start of the series. He was originally a member of the Investigation Department before his transfer. He has a lot of compassion for the plight of devils in society and is sometimes considered too soft in the way he handles red-eye matters and his devil subordinates. Appearance Sawazaki is a middle-aged man with a relatively tall build, a serious face, and sharply defined facial features. He has cropped black hair with short bangs and definitive brown eyes. He is often depicted in his formal business attire consisting of a brown blazer and brown trousers, a white dress shirt with a green tie, and black shoes. After the timeskip, Sawazaki developed a slightly more tired, strained expression. He grew longer bangs, covering his forehead, and presented a bit of facial hair along his chin, implying a neglect for daily shaving. Personality Sawazaki is a rational and mature man who takes his job very seriously. He doesn't like other people slacking off while working and the same applies to him, in which he is hardworking. He is able to handle situations pretty nicely with a level-headed manner. He also doesn't involve himself in matters that don't involve himself unless necessary. He can be quite blunt and isn't afraid to scold Jill or Yuuki for arguing. At the same time, he is a very nice, kind and caring man who is very calm and responsible as he is the leader of the F Squad. He is compassionate and cares deeply for his comrades, and sees people, devil or not, as an equal. He wants to co-exist with Jill and Yuuki despite them being devils, and he also has strong feelings about the devil-human cooperation in the police forces. He has an everyday understanding of his devil subordinates and is quite soft when it comes to them, but he cares for all of his subordinates and always worries about them. However, he has always been dense when it comes to relationship and cannot properly express his emotions and put his feelings care. This is why he can at times be overly kind and do things on a whim or when other people ask for things. This can lead to his actions being misunderstood and hurt people. He doesn't like his relationships with people changing and feels guilty to have hurt people both physically and emotionally. Relationships Juliana Lloyd Jill is Sawazaki's subordinate. They share a close bond as old friends and are often seen investigating devil crimes together. Sawazaki cherishes Jill and likes her, but he claims that it's not in a romantic sense. Jill, on the other hands, has feelings for Sawazaki. When they start living together, they become closer and develop a more intimate relationship as they hug and hold hands much often, but Sawazaki is unsure of his feelings. When Jill confesses her love to him, he turns her down. Jill moves out and Sawazaki starts thinking in what way he sees Jill. After months of awkward tension, they reconcile and Sawazaki admits that he had loved her and seen her as a woman from the time they first hugged. They then become a couple and as a couple, they become more intimate and sees each other as their "home". Yuuki Anzai Sawazaki shares a good bond with one of his subordinates, Yuuki. They trust each other and work well together as police officers. Sawazaki has even stated that he would like to live with Yuuki despite Yuuki being a devil. That sort of thing never mattered much to Sawazaki. He has only ever seen Yuuki as a precious person in his life. Kaname Yukimori In the past, Sawazaki and Yukimori were really good friends. Sawazaki sympathized with the fact that he was a devil in the police forces and was criticized, which is why he invited him to drink, and eventually, they became close friends and would often spend time together with the others in the then-squad. Yukimori's death left a huge scar on Sawazaki and he still regularly visits his grave. Yukimori's influence on Sawazaki makes him associate many situations in his life with him. Trivia * His favorite food is boiled gyoza. * His average sleeping time is 5 hours. * Sawazaki has accomplished several things which are considered to be one of his skills. ** He got his EIKEN English certification level 2 when he was 17 years old. ** He got his class 1 driver's license when he was 18 years old. ** And when he was 22 years old, he got his Junior High and High School teaching license in social studies and civics. * Sawazaki's style is noted to be very average, as he is not good at standing out. * He is a relatively heavy smoker. * His empathy toward his subordinates is what makes him revered as a leader. Coincidentally, it is also what contributed to his demotion as the head of F Squad. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Alive Category:F Squad